The Spare Potter Child
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: In my opinion, this is what would've happened if Harry had had both parents with him. What if a sister joined the story ?


I was ignored in my childhood. My brother almost always stole the spotlight. He was always in the limelight. The famous Boy-Who-Lived. My parents were proud to have him. Mum and dad got him everything he wanted. The newest broomsticks, Quidditch action figures, Books and Toys. Needless to say, Harry was quite spoiled. When I was born, Harry was already two. I got quite the attention when I was a newborn. I think that was the only time I actually enjoyed with my family. My parents are James and Lily Potter. My brother, the oh so famous, Harry Potter. My name is April. I never really hated my family. But one thing before the start of my sixth year at Hogwarts changed it all.

It was a sunny morning when I woke up. I did my usual routine.

It consisted of showering, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, going downstairs to eat my breakfast, watch my parents fawn over Harry with a hint of jealousy and so on …

I always ate the leftover scraps when I was with my family. The only time I got a decent meal was when I was at Hogwarts. I ate the leftover scraps of the waffles mum had baked for the morning and made my move to go outside and maybe fly a bit. Oh, did I mention that everything I got was hand-me-downs from Harry ? Well except for my clothes of course. It was the same with brooms. I had Harry's old Firebolt, while he being such a daddy's boy, had the latest Thunderbolt.

Oh and today was July 31st. Ickle-Harrykins' birthday, oh joy ! I muttered a happy birthday to my poor excuse of a brother and went outside. Since we had a rather large manor, we also had a Quidditch pitch. I went to the broom shed and picked up the battered Firebolt. I flew up, letting the joys of flying to me. After an hour, I got down and went to my room. I needed a great plan to get Harry.

You got that right ! I was about to prank my oh so dear brother. I planned and planned, never noticing the time passing. I finally came to my senses when it was 8 o'clock in the night. As usual, my parents hadn't bothered themselves to call me to dinner and the day Harry does something good for me, is the day pigs fly. I went downstairs to check on my so called family.

Harry and dad were having an intense conversation about Quidditch. Mum had invited one of her old school friends over. It was Marlene Black(Nee McKinnon). She had married Harry's godfather and dads best friend, Sirius Black. They had two kids together, Cassiopeia Lotus and Crystal Libra Black. I hated Marlene, in my opinion, she was a stupid and arrogant hussy. She and mum were talking together and giggling like schoolgirls.

Just as I was leaving the living room, Sirius flooed over, followed by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Were they hosting some sort of party ? I went inside the kitchen and took out five packages of Harry's beef jerky and opened them all. I poured in a orange colored powder. It was the perfect plan to gain my family attention. The powder would make Harry ill for 20 days. Harry'd miss Hogwarts, unless I gave him the antidote. I would swoop in and rescue my brother before anything happened to him.

I took out mums wand that I had sneaked from her pocket a few minutes ago. I sealed all the packages so that only Harry could open them.

I opened two bottles of milk and poured the same powder in and using mums wand, I transported them into Harry's room. A quick check on the custom made map I had payed Julia Anduli to make of our manor, read that Harry, mum and dad, and Sirius, Remus and Marlene were coming to the kitchen. It was the same as the Marauders Map. I quickly ran out of the backdoor. Dashing back into the front door, I went and peeked into the kitchen door. Great ! Harry was already eating the jerky. I sat down in front of the fireplace and stared at the red and gold embers burning.

Just then, I heard a piercing shriek. I ran inside. I saw mum kneeling in front of Harry's limp body. Dad was rushing about, Marlene muttering healing and enervate charms, Sirius and Remus both cursing under their breath and trying to calm mum down.

"Wait ! This is such a Deja-Vu ! I know the antidote, It'll take 20 days to make."

For the first time mum looked with hope at me. Her face was red and blotchy with a look on her face that me almost regret what I did. She brushed her copper red hair away from her face and walked towards me.

"Do what you need to do. Its bad enough that my Harry will be unconscious for 20 days and your awake …"

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm just trying to be helpful, so just shut up will you ?"

Lily looked like she'd been slapped in the face. I said:

"My names April Lily Potter. Your daughter and second child. Its time you treat me the way you should've all those years ago. I won't make the antidote until you treat me decently."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked away. I'll make life hell for them. My family. I snorted. Family my left foot.


End file.
